Vampires
Vampires have fangs and feed on blood. They lack a reflection, can change into bats at will, can sort of glide across the ground to move, and suffer from blood lust. Fangs For the Memories Gang The Vampires in Fangs for the Memories are very pale. They break into a blood bank to feed. Their eyes glow red when they are upset, much like the werewolf trait of eyes that glow yellow. Damien Damien is attracted to Stacey Hanson. He'd had his heart broken. And he attemps to turn Stacey into a Vampire but fails. Reuben Nikki Styx Corey Haim Corey Feldman Star of What's the Story, Mourning Corey. Corey Feldman is a famous actor who comes to Pleasantville to find out the story behind the disappearance of longtime friend Corey Haim. He claims he was there for the rights to a screenplay Merton had sent him, called "Headless in Houston", but he is only trying to find him because Merton was listed as the production assistant on the last movie Corey Haim made before his disappearance. After a game of Truth or Dare, he finds out that Tommy, Merton, and Lori had staked Haim. Pretending all is well, he invites them to a "party" where all the other guests are vampires. The three manage to escape, but Feldman finds Sloan Taylor, a girl Merton and Tommy like, and uses her as leverage to draw them back to his castle. Since both of the Coreys are vampires and Feldman said Haim got bitten by a vampire while they were filming "The Lost Boys", so it is possible that Feldman got bitten on the set too. Corey Haim was like a little brother to Feldman. Corey Feldman has many vampire friends, as well as many fans. He acts in movies and plays in a rock and roll band. Something he could have otherwise shown Tommy, Merton, and Lori was cut off and put it in Planet Hollywood. This character was played by Corey Feldman. See also Corey Feldman Fan. Party Guests Corey Feldman has a number of vampire guests at his castle for his party in What's the Story, Mourning Corey. Lori suspects they are vampires when she thinks the red party drinks might actually be blood, and confirms the notion when she shows that the guests do not have a reflection in her compact mirror. A couple of these vampires get staked in the episode. Cobiescu Vampires Cobiescu vampires feed on the blood of werewolves rather than humans. It is unknown whether or not Cobiescu vampires have a weakness to garlic, though Cassandra was offended when Merton brought a water pistol filled with garlic juice to her house. Cobiescu vampires do not give off a scent. The way Cassandra described this implied that regular vampires give off a scent. While a regular vampire can break into a blood bank and drink blood that way, the "omna lupe" is harder to find. For some reason, Cassandra killed almost the entire membership of the Werewolf Syndicate, leaving one survivor. This may have been more out of unwillingness to leave witnesses than from a necessary method of hunting. It does not seem very practical. Cassandra Cassandra Larson is Cobiescu vampire but was a human born in 1428 Cassandra was turned into a Cobiescu vampire in 1446 by one and temperley turned merton into one but was cured by her and later wiped out almost all the Werewolf Syndicate with only Gil spared Christina Vampire Merton Category:Villains